Sonrisa
by Gapri
Summary: Él no debía si quiera pensar que aquel chico de cabellos azulados y lentes tenía una hermosa sonrisa, es mas no debería a verse detenido en primer lugar para admirar ese rostro sereno y con felicidad. Pensamientos del Rey azul sobre la sonrisa de cierto chico amargado ¿quien aria caer al contrario primero bajo sus redes? pésimo sumary ReiSaru, insinuación de SaruMi ¡pasen!


Hola gente c:

Es un pequeño fic donde ya ha pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Mikoto-san (llora)

No se exactamente porque termine escribiendo sobre esta pareja XD pero me gusto como me quedo

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los use para escribir este fic sin fines de lucro

* * *

**Sonrisa**

Mira por encima del papeleo que tiene que hacer hacia su subordinado, esa expresión entre concentración y fastidio que siempre tiene en el rostro, esa mirada que expresa claramente cuanto odia hacer papeleo "fácil" que algún otro debería estar haciendo y no el. Quita su mirada volviendo a lo suyo para que el menor no se dé cuenta de que le observa.

**-Fushimi ¿estas cerca de terminar?**-le pregunto en tono cordial como siempre pero sin presionarle, aun así escucho un pequeño gruñido de fastidio

**-si**-soltó seco hacia el sin mirarle

Suspira para sí, el _necesita_ ver al menor sonreír, en su memoria guarda el recuerdo de las dos veces que vio esa sonrisa en él.

El primer recuerdo fue solo "casualidad" por así llamarle, fue un día en que camino hacia la librería a buscar un nuevo libro que comprar para entretenerse, después de salir de la librería camino sin prisa, en su ropa de civil no parecía tan "intimidante" pero no había necesidad de llevar uniforme en ese momento. Era de sus raros días libres que se tomaba, lo vio solo por voltear, solo volteo así de simple.

Era una hermosa sonrisa, felicidad, tranquilidad quizás algo de timidez en esa bella expresión

**-anda Saru**-un chico de cabellos rojizos que estaba zarandeándole un poco uno de sus brazos-**¡tienes que ayudarme a pasar ese molesto examen!**-pidió

Se quedó detenido quizás muy obviamente mirándolos

-**lo are solo si misaki se come las verduras de mis almuerzos un mes sin renegar**-contesto acomodándose la mochila en el hombro que amenazaba con caer

**-¿¡ah!? ¡Debes estar bromeando ya me canse de comer eso!**-renegó

Eran chicos de secundaria, él no debía si quiera pensar que aquel chico de cabellos azulados y lentes tenía una_ hermosa_ sonrisa, es mas no debería a verse detenido en primer lugar para admirar ese rostro sereno y con felicidad, no debía querer esa sonrisa para él porque en primer lugar no lo conocía, era un chico de secundaria, ¡era otro hombre!

Los vio alejarse en dirección opuesta a él, una vez que perdió les perdió de vista volvió a mirar al frente, él tenía un nuevo libro que leer no debía pensar en un chico de secundaria que vio en la calle

Pero aun cuando se dijo eso no pudo quitarlo de su cabeza hasta tiempo después…cuando vino ser inútil, porque lo vio junto a Souh Mikoto, se entristeció al ver que su amor a primera vista y chico de hermosa sonrisa que le hizo dudar de su heterosexualidad con solo pasar del otro lado de la calle estaba con el clan rojo. Serian enemigos, pero aun cuando lo vio allí pudo notarlo ¿Dónde estaba esa sonrisa? ¿Dónde estaba esa expresión de felicidad? Era casi un fantasma, serio, sin hablar en las pocas veces que le toco verlo, pero si… ¿Por qué había dejado de sonreír?

El conocer a fushimi Saruhiko fue obra del destino, era algo que tenía que pasar si se pone a pensar en todas las veces que le vio de lejos o por error, que el fuera hacia el para unirse a Scepter 4 fue algo que no espero que pasara pero así paso, estaba a su lado ahora…pero no era como lo espero

Bien quizás pensó que sería como los demás adolecentes, como los demás miembros de Scepter 4 que eran jóvenes de su edad, que aunque eran serios en su trabajo seguían con esa alegría típica de esos años. Pero no fue así fushimi no había sonreído, en cambio tenía esa expresión, esa que miraba con fastidio a todos incluso a él, miraba así a todos pero él no era un tonto sabia la razón de esa actitud, sabia su nombre y su apellido, había que ser realmente ciego para no ver lo obvio.

Misaki, esa era la respuesta a todas las preguntas o a casi todas las preguntes que se pueden hacer hacia el antiguo miembro de homra, Misaki era la razón por la cual tenía a fushimi con él, era la razón de la traición, la razón de existir del azul, así de simple y hasta cierto punto ridículo e infantil. ¿Qué tan ciego e idiota seria yata? ¿Acaso no veía la respuesta?

Fushimi saruhiko tenía un amor mal sano hacia misaki, una obsesión autodestructiva que carcomía al menor por dentro, un amor no correspondido por mera idiotez y ceguera, un amor frustrado por culpa del antiguo rey rojo. Hace un año aun podía ver ese rencor en esa mirada azul, ese "aun cuando el murió sigues mirándole a él y no a mi" podía leer aquello en la expresión de frustración e ira en fushimi cuando se topaba con Yata.

La segunda vez que vio esa sonrisa fue hacia él, fue por el que sintió que el antiguo flechazo que dejo la primera fleche hizo a la segunda enterrarse más profundo en su mente. Había pasado ya un año de la muerte del rey de homra que lo vio, llevaba medio año deprimido, él podía notarlo, solo él podía ver cómo era fushimi en realidad.

Quizás al fin se había rendido con Misaki, al fin se dio cuenta de que el otro no le vería, quizás ya se había cansado de aquella relación autodestructiva, de que en cada encuentro violento donde luchaban quedara el más herido y no por pelear si no por lo que seguía después. Yata se habría cansado y fushimi también, incluso hizo una celebración con una excusa que pensó al momento. Pero gracias a aquella pequeña fiesta había logrado hacer sonreír al menor.

Bueno el alcohol había tenido un poco que ver, pero quizás unos cuantos vasos habían servido para hacer caer la expresión de fastidio aunque fuera por un momento

**-gracias**-nunca pensó que escucharía eso de él, menos con esa sonrisa que dio por perdida

**-de nada fushimi-kun-**contesto el intentando no ser obvio al hecho de que la sonrisa que le regalo lo había hecho caer más en ese amor, el sutil tono rojizo en las mejillas producto de unos casi 10 vasos de alcohol (no pensó que durara tanto), esa sonrisa hermosa y… después de eso no tiene muy claro como termino la noche pero no despertó con el menor en su cama.

Fueron solo dos veces pero sabe que el menor puede sonreír aun, que su corazón aún tiene salvación que solo necesita cariño, uno que esta dispuesto a darle

**-termine**-le dice poniéndose frente a su escritorio con el papeleo que le encargo y le devuelve al mundo

**-muchas gracias fushimi**-le dice regalándole una sonrisa, una diferente, solo para él y puede ver el resultado de sus esfuerzos, ve ese ligero carmín en las mejillas del menor que desvía la mirada

**-me voy**-le dijo

**-perfecto, yo también acabo de terminar**?-le dijo, mientras firmaba el ultimo papel para ser libre, se levantó tomando los papeles del otro para ordenarlos y apilarlos-**¿nos vamos juntos**

**-tch-**sabe que esa es la típica respuesta pero esa típica respuesta significaba "si"

Acomoda todo, son los últimos en salir por lo que nadie podrá detenerle

**-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo de carne de camino?**-le dijo sabiendo que el otro odiaba las verduras, no hubo respuesta pero tampoco hubo una negación, fushimi a su parecer era fácil de leer, de no querer acompañarle se hubiera negado como hacía antes, buscando cualquier excusa para no tener contacto humano.

Caminan en silencio, el frio viento sopla un poco haciéndole recordar que el invierno se acerca, se detienen en el restaurante de siempre, uno que está abierto pasadas las 12 de la noche, en el que le ha hecho costumbre llevar a su segundo al mando, una vez dentro se toma la confianza de acomodarle la bufanda

-…-le mira con la ceja alzada cuestionando su acción pero el solo le sonríe**-idiota-**le oye murmurar

**-¿dijiste algo fushimi-kun?**-pregunta con diversión

**-no, nada**

Fushimi saruhiko no lo sabe aún, pero lentamente ira cayendo ante el rey azul, él es paciente y tiene la seguridad de que su plan va a funcionar, ya lo ha ablandado, ya ha podido hacer que le sigue sin necesidad de decirle algo, puede que no fuera la relación con mas palabras en el mundo pero a él no le importa las palabras porque puede ver en esos hermosos ojos ocultos detrás de esos lentes todo.

Poco a poco las sonrisas, todas las clases de sonrisas de saruhiko son por causa suya, ira lentamente llenando la mente de saruhiko con pensamientos donde solo este el munakata reishi. Aquello era un juego donde el menor no sabía que estaba cayendo lentamente.

Después de una silenciosa comida que él se ofreció a pagar como siempre, salieron, se alegra de saber que él nunca sabrá que se mudó de su antigua casa solo para poder estar más cerca suyo, aun así para no ser tan "obvio" justo al legar a aquella calle donde uno iría hacia la derecha y otro a la izquierda, donde se despedían con algún gesto

**-buenas noches fushimi**-le sonríe con algo de superioridad, quizás orgulloso de su plan, de saber que el caería ante el sin que se diera cuenta-**nos vemos mañana**

Recibe otra sonrisa solo para él, una sonrisa orgullosa y entonces pasa. Un beso, un solo choque de labios que rápidamente se hace un demandante beso, explora su boca, juguetea con su lengua, mueve sus labios sobre aquellos tan suaves y afirma mentalmente que tenía razón sobre el hecho de que aquellos labios serian adictivos

**-hasta mañana**-se separa de repente de él, casi despreciándole, le regala otra sonrisa, empieza a caminar hacia el lado derecho y le deja allí en medio de la oscura calle atontado, intrigado, con ganas de más y está realmente tentado ir hacia el jalarle del brazo y besarle, pero es paciente y quiere una revancha, la próxima vez será el quien ataque.

Camina hacia el lado contrario tratando de recordar en que momento dejo que el otro tomara la delantera

**-será interesante**-dice al aire recordando esa sonrisa.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Cuentan las leyendas de los bajos mundos que no cuesta nada dejar un review

Arian feliz a una loca mas (yo)

¡Review!


End file.
